I just became myself again
by MaeFanfic
Summary: [KoKame] Il était tombé sur lui par hasard. Son amour de jeunesse. Son amour inavoué et perdu de vue...


I just became myself again

xXx

_"Tu as changé"_

_"Non, je suis juste redevenu moi-même."_

* * *

Il était tombé sur lui par hasard. Son amour de jeunesse. Son amour inavoué et perdu de vue.

Il était entré dans ce restaurant de ramen, tard dans la nuit après le travail, et avec habitude, était allé s'installer à sa place, toujours la même. Et quand il avait relevé le regard après avoir commandé, et qu'il avait tourné la tête, il s'était retrouvé perdu dans des yeux couleur chocolat. Un regard tellement familier et doux. Une joie immense mêlée à une douleur lancinante l'avait poignardé, et il avait oublié de respirer l'espace d'un instant.

Il avait semblé surpris de le trouver là, mais ils avaient les mêmes restaurants favoris, alors il était écrit qu'un jour où l'autre cette rencontre fortuite ce serait produite.

* * *

- Salut.

- Salut…

L'hésitation se faisait sentir dans leurs deux voix. Aucun ne savait comment réagir, quoi dire. C'était un sentiment étrange. De passer d'une relation où tout était facile et naturel, à cet échange gêné et réservé.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hm, la routine habituelle. Et toi ?

- On fait aller.

Un silence pesant se fit. Il profita que l'attention de son voisin se soit reportée sur son bol pour le détailler du regard. Il était semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été, et pourtant différent. Son visage, son expression n'avait pas changés. Mais il paraissait fatigué, stressé peut-être. Et il y avait comme une chape de tristesse qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il semblait plus mince aussi, plus petit. Comme si le poids de sa nouvelle vie lui avait courbé le dos.

Son t-shirt dévoilait les lignes de nombreux tatouages. Il avait toujours aimé ça, mais avait été restreint par le passé. Il se demanda un instant ce que tous ces nouveaux dessins gravés sur sa peau signifiaient. Est-ce qu'il y en avait un qui parlait de lui ? D'eux ? Regrettait-il son passé et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ?

Il détourna le regard quand il le vit relever la tête. Il ne voulait pas être pris sur le fait.

- Je suis content de te revoir, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il avait peur de l'impact que ces mots pourraient avoir.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Mais son moment d'hésitation induisit son voisin en erreur.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'acquiescer. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille encore. Je ne me suis pas encore pardonné, alors ce serait normal que toi aussi…

- Koki, le coupa-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme. C'est du passé. Et puis je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il un sourire dubitatif aux lèvres.

- J'étais énervé bien sûr, et déçu, et je me suis senti impuissant et inutile. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui as demandé à partir. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais je sais que ça t'a fait aussi mal qu'à nous. Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, mais que tu as pris tes responsabilités. Et c'est quelque chose que je respecte vraiment.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Son ancien collègue avait détourné le regard, et la culpabilité et la tristesse pouvait se sentir tout autour de lui, comme une brume épaisse qui l'isolait du reste du monde.

- Et puis, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais accepté pour ne plus pénaliser le groupe…

- Vous êtes mieux sans moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. On fait avec, mais c'est dur. En tout cas pour moi.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard l'espace d'une seconde. Il y avait comme une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Une petite étincelle de joie.

- Tu as toujours été mon chevalier servant, continua-t-il alors en souriant. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu mettais l'ambiance, tu me changeais les idées quand ça n'allait pas très bien. Rien qu'un sourire de ta part et ma journée était sauvée. C'est ce qui me manque le plus… ton sourire. Et ta voix. Ta présence…

Sa propre voix se serra et il fut incapable de continuer. Il sentait les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Il avait mis du temps à réaliser tout ce qu'il avait perdu ce jour-là. Et encore plus de temps à s'y faire, tant bien que mal.

Il restait silencieux à côté de lui, mais un léger reniflement suffit à lui apprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais su exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Malgré sa personnalité, malgré son apparence, il était quelqu'un de timide et de réservé. Un homme au grand cœur et à l'âme fragile. Quelqu'un qui préférait souffrir en silence et se renfermer sur lui-même plutôt que de demander de l'aide. Quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir le cœur brisé par le moindre coup de vent. Et il l'aimait pour tout cela.

Il avait fini son plat, mais restait là, à l'écouter, des dizaines de pensées tournant probablement dans sa tête. Kazuya, lui, avait oublié son repas. Il avait d'autres priorités à présent.

- Koki ?

- Hm ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

- Tu sais que si tu veux parler, je suis là. Je serais toujours là.

A nouveau, la surprise se lut dans ses yeux, puis encore cette tristesse et cette culpabilité que Kazuya détestait chaque seconde un peu plus.

- Tu veux aller boire un verre ? proposa-t-il sur un coup de tête.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- S'il te plaît ? implora-t-il en osant une petite moue qui, il le savait, ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent.

- Ok… mais tu n'as pas fini, remarqua-t-il en désignant son bol.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mentit-il en sortant son portefeuille.

En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir. La nuit était fraîche, et c'était agréable de se promener dans les rues presque vides. Ils marchaient en silence, et il l'entraîna un peu plus loin jusqu'à un bar à vins, à la décoration sophistiquée mais chaleureuse. Il y était un habitué et savait qu'il aurait ici toute l'intimité et la discrétion qu'il pourrait souhaiter.

Rapidement, ils s'assirent à un coin du comptoir et commandèrent. Le sommelier regarda Koki d'un œil perplexe. Il était vrai qu'il se démarquait un peu dans cet environnement un peu guindé. Mais Kazuya aimait les antagonismes, et Koki en était un à lui seul.

- Tout va bien dans ta nouvelle vie ? demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

Son voisin remua inconfortablement sur son tabouret avant de répondre.

- Oui, je commence à m'y faire…

- Ça doit changer.

- Oui. Mais j'aime ça. Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. C'est bien d'être libre.

Kazuya sourit. Il comprenait parfaitement. C'était un concept étranger pour lui, il l'avait choisi, mais c'était tout de même quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé posséder. La liberté. Il était heureux que lui au moins l'ai trouvée.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux maintenant, approuva-t-il.

- Oui, mais pas que dans ma vie privée. Dans mon travail aussi, et c'est ça qui est bien. Je peux avoir le style que je veux, les paroles que je veux. C'est tellement plus facile.

- Tu comptes revenir bientôt ?

- Ça met du temps à se mettre en place, mais ce sera plus rapide que ce que j'avais craint.

- Tu as du talent.

- J'ai surtout rencontré les bonnes personnes au bon moment.

- Mais si tu n'avais pas le talent elles ne t'auraient pas donné ta chance, insista Kazuya.

Koki ne répondit pas, mais il comprit qu'il avait abandonné sa résistance.

A nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Et il ne savait pas quand elle allait se présenter à nouveau, alors il en profitait au maximum.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le tatouage qui se discernait sur son biceps droit. Il semblait massif, et compliqué, et encore une fois, il se demanda ce qu'il exprimait. Mais cette fois-ci, son voisin capta son regard et il sentit son interrogation.

- Tu as changé, dit-il alors comme pour résumer sa pensée.

- Non, je suis juste redevenu moi-même, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Oui, il avait raison. Il avait devant les yeux le vrai Koki. Celui qu'il avait seulement discerné sous les couches de faux-semblants qui l'avait caché pendant toutes ces années. Ces mêmes couches que Kazuya aurait aimé fissurer et briser, mais qui recouvraient son visage depuis tellement de temps qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il y avait dessous. Dans un sens, il était jaloux que lui ait réussit à les retirer. Il ne savait pas si lui-même en serait capable un jour. Mais peut-être, qui sait. Peut-être qu'en le côtoyant il deviendrait comme lui. Mais allait-il en avoir l'occasion ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait là, à portée de main, il ne voulait plus le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, l'oublier et retourner à sa vie trop bien cadrée.

Alors il fit une chose stupide. Une chose qu'il allait certainement regretter plus tard, mais qu'importe. Il en avait besoin. Doucement, il vint poser sa main sur la sienne, posée sur le comptoir à côté de son verre. Il l'agrippa et il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il lui répondit de la même façon. Sa peau lui brûlait là où elle était en contact avec la sienne. De petites décharges électriques envahissaient son bras et se répandaient jusqu'à son cœur.

- Je n'ai jamais osé te le dire, commença-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible, mais je t'aimais. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Encore aujourd'hui…

Le silence lui répondit. Et sans cette main dans la sienne, il aurait douté.

- Moi aussi. Depuis toujours. Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

Une chaleur se répandit dans son corps entier. Il sentit la vie couler en lui comme jamais auparavant. Son cœur battait maintenant la chamade. Le monde lui sembla tout à coup plus beau, plus supportable. Moins triste.

Il osa lever les yeux vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Tu crois que c'est trop tard ?

- Rien n'est jamais trop tard.


End file.
